I Thought It was Just a Dream
by wet hot american summer
Summary: Manny has strange dreams, who doesn't? But when strange things start to happen, she begins to get a little worried.


**A/N:**This story takes place in the beginning of season 5...you can start reading the story now. (:

* * *

"Craig." Manny moaned. Her body temperature began to rise, as he entered her.

"I love you Craig." Manny whispered.

"I love you too Manny, I always have." Craig whispered back.

Suddenly Manny woke up to the sound of her alarm. Manny quickly turned it off, and laid there sweating.

"I can't believe I had a dream like that." Manny thought. "I love Craig still, and sure he's hot, but I'm not the type to have dreams of me having sex."

Manny decided not to let the dream bother her, and got up to get ready for school. She entered her closet to pick out her clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Although she took a shower before she went to bed, she had to get all that sweat off of her.

* * *

As Manny entered Degrassi, she searched for Emma. "God Em, you should be here by now." Manny thought to herself. Manny waited for Emma by the door, and looked at all the students who changed their look during the summer. This had to be the third time Manny changed her style or look or whatever you wanna call it. This look was definitely her favorite. It was simple, something comfortable, but beautiful.

"Hey Manny." somebody said behind her, Manny turned to see it was Craig.

"Hey Craig." Manny smiled.

"You look lonely." Craig smiled.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Em." Manny began to say "She should be here by now." She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes.

Craig just laughed, and then it became silent.

"This is so awkward." Manny thought to herself. Finally the bell rang.

"Well I better get to class." Manny said.

"Me too." Craig said. Manny began to walk towards her class when Craig stopped her.

"Manny, wait." Craig ran up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at lunch." he smiled, and walked to his class. Manny was shocked.

"What was that for?" Manny questioned herself as she watched Craig walk away.

* * *

"Em, where were you?" Manny said, as Emma took a seat next to her.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off, and Snake left before it was time for me to wake up. I was soo in a hurry this morning." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"You can tell." Manny laughed while, fixing Emma's messy hair.

"Haha it's not that funny." said Emma while rolling her eyes.

Manny just smiled, shook her head, and started thinking of the kiss again. She still couldn't believe he kissed her, just like that. Like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though it was just a simple kiss on the cheek, that made her heart skip a beat, she needed to know why he did it.

* * *

Manny spent four periods thinking of the kiss, and even started thinking of the dream she had. "This is gonna be a weird day." Manny could just feel it.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time, and Emma and her headed to the cafeteria.

"Manny are you okay?" Emma questioned, and felt a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Manny said.

"Well it seems like your not here?" Emma said.

"Emma I'm right here, can't you see me?" Manny joked.

"You know what I mean." said Emma while giving her a serious look. Before Manny could say anything, Craig walked up to them.

"Hey Em." Craig said, while putting his arm around Manny's waist. Emma stood there, looking at Craig's arm around Manny's waist.

"Hi Craig." Emma said, still staring. "Ummm...I just remembered I need to be somewhere, so Manny I'll talk to you later." Emma said while giving her a look that said, "you owe me an explanation." But before Manny could give Emma an explanation, Craig had to give her one first.

"Bye Emma." said Craig as she walked away.

"Bye Craig." Emma said.

"Well that was sorta weird." Craig said with a blank face.

"Speaking of weird, what's with..." Manny was trying to come up with the words to say.

"With what?" Craig asked.

"The kiss you gave me, and your arm around my waist." Manny said.

"Manny that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do." Craig laughed. "You should now that by now."

"I do, but when did we become...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Manny asked.

"Manny you're joking right?" Craig asked, and was becoming confused. Manny just stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I thought we became boyfriend and girlfriend, after last night wha..." Manny stopped him.

"Last night?" Manny said confused. "What happend last night?"

"Now I know you're joking with me, come on." Craig said grabbing her hand, so they could go inside the cafeteria. Manny pulled him back, and repeated her question.

"Craig, I'm not joking! What are you taking about, what happend last night?!" Manny questioned, and was starting to get fustrated.

"Manny we...we had sex." Craig whispered the last part.


End file.
